This invention relates to certain improvements to circuitry for adjusting the chroma level and burst phase of the chroma subcarrier component of a color television signal.
While my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,583 disclosed a satisfactory method and apparatus for such adjustments, the circuitry was more complex than desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,991, issued to Dong W. Rhee on Jul. 21, 1970, disclosed a simple method of adjusting the phase and amplitude of the chroma portion of a video signal. His method, while entirely satisfactory for use in a television receiver, has the disadvantage that the amplitude of the phase shifted chroma signal varies with the amount of phase shift.